I Hate U And ?
by Keyla Key
Summary: Aku membencinya, semua tingkah manisnya, pelukkannya, senyumannya dan juga kecerewetannya. Aku semakin membencinya ketika dia mengatakan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sangat sulit aku katakan padanya. Namun, satu kata yang keluar dari mulutku menghancurkan segalanya, hari-harinya, senyumannya dan bahkan cahaya kecil di matanya. Dan juga.. Diriku sendiri. VIXX LeoN
MainCast : N, Leo & member yang lain juga.
MainPairing : LeoN Warning : alur kecepatan dan sedikit kurang nyambung karena di tulis dalam 2 bulan 40 hari. Eh? Salah 2 jam 40 menit maksudnya.

~Happy Reading!~

Jung Taekwoon, atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Leo oleh member VIXX dan StarLight itu, masih memasang wajah datarnya ketika seorang Cha Hakyeon atau yang sering di panggil N itu memeluknya erat di depan kamera dan StarLight mereka. Dirinya sangat malu sebenarnya dan untungnya wajah datar yang di milikinya menutupi semua itu. Dan semua kebenciannya semakin menjadi ketika si manis ah tidak-tidak.. Si menyebalkan Hakyeon memulai kecerewetannya di depan kamera sambil memeluk dirinya.

Dia membenci semua itu, apalagi ketika si menyebalkan Hakyeon mulai mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya.. Ups! Salah! Senyuman menyebalkannya menurut Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membenci itu semua. Apalagi ketika Hakyeon memeluk member lain dan melakukan tingkah manisnya di sekitar mereka dan dirinya. Taekwoon sangat membencinya. Semua tingkah manis Hakyeon, Pelukkan Hakyeon, Senyuman Hakyeon dan Bahkan kecerewetan Hakyeon. Taekwoon mulai dan sangat membenci semua itu ketika jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak karuan saat Hakyeon di dekatnya. Itu artinya dia membenci Hakyeon bukan?. Tanya-nya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, satu yang Taekwoon sukai dari Hakyeon yaitu cahaya kecil yang terlihat bersinar terang di dalam mata Hakyeon. Entah kenapa dia menyukai cahaya kecil itu di sana. Itu menenangankannya dan terasa manis di hatinya.

~I Hate U!~

Taekwoon semakin membenci Hakyeon ketika Hakyeon semakin menjadi-jadi di sekitarnya. Dan sekarang mereka hanya berdua di dalam dorm. Taekwoon duduk di sofa dengan handphone di tangannya dan handset di teliganya. Dan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba saja datang memeluknya membuatnya kaget bukan main dan tanpa hitungan detik saja Hakyeon memulai kecerewetannya di sekitar Taekwoon. Taekwoon jengah dan merasa frustasi namun, satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hakyeon membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatakan tiga kata dengan satu baris sekaligus di keluarkannya.

"Aku membencimu." Gumamnya kecil dan terasa sangat lirih untuk dapat di dengar oleh teliga siapa saja.

Namun, tanpa Taekwoon sadari Hakyeon mendengarnya, teliganya dapat mendengar kata-kata Taekwoon yang sangat kecil itu. Dengan perlahan Hakyeon melepaskan pelukkannya pada Taekwoon dan berjalan menjauhi Taekwoon tanpa sekata pun, membuat Taekwoon mengeryit bingung dengan tingkah Hakyeon yang tidak biasanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?." Tanya Taekwoon pada dirinya sendiri melihat Hakyeon memasuki kamarnya.

~I Hate U!~

Keesokan harinya...

Keadaan dorm terlihat biasa saja, hening dan tenang. Namun, ketenangan yang terasa menyenangkan itu kini tergantikan oleh teriakkan Hakyeon yang mengema membangunkan semua member vixx di dorm mereka. Pantaskan Hakyeon di sebut-sebut ahjumma? Karena suara cemprengnya itu, membuat ke lima member vixx langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

"Ne, Eomma... Hyuk bangun..." Ucap sang magnae dengan matanya masih tertutup rapat berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi di ikuti dengan satu persatu membernya bangun dan bangkit keluar dari tempat nyaman mereka.

Setelah membangunkan para member, Hakyeon pergi ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang bisa dia buat untuk mereka makan pagi ini.

'Hmmm... Apa yang bisa di makan hari ini yah?' Pikir Hakyeon. 'Ramen? Kemarin sudah. Apakah sandwitch saja?. Coba ku lihat dulu' pikirnya lagi.

"Tomat ada, sawi ada, keju ada, roti tawar ada, mayonaise ada." ucap Hakyeon tersenyum melihat bahan makanan yang akan dibuatnya menjadi sandwitch.

"Hyung mau buat apa?" Tanya Ken yang sedari tadi sudah melihat sang leader bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Hakyeon yang sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan para member yang tiba-tiba disampingnya menjawab dengan santai sambil mengiris tomat menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Hyung akan membuat Sandwitch Kennie" jawabnya

"Sandwitch? Benarkah hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak makan sandwitch" ucap Jaehwan sang main vocal senang

"Ya, Kennie." jawabnya tersenyum

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari seseorang yang sering menjadi targetnya untuk dingangu melihatnya dengan wajah yang sangat sangat sangat datar. Dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu, seakan dirinya tadi tidak ada disana.

~I Hate U!~

Taekwoon sangat tidak menyukai perhatian yang berlebihan yang Hakyeon tunjukkan untuk mereka. Dan dia merasa ternganggu dengan itu semua. Namun, hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat membosankan untuk Taekwoon. Karena Hakyeon tidak menganggunya kah? Atau karena Hakyeon tidak memberikannya perhatian sedikitpun?. Yah, Hakyeon tidak menganggunya hari ini. Dia sebenarnya menyukai ketenangannya itu. tapi, ketenangannya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia terusik dengan suara-suara berisik dan tawa mereka.

Matanya menatap tajam seseorang yang tidak mendekatinya seharian ini. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang saat ini berbicara dengan Jaehwan sambil membelakanginya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Hakyeon menghindarinya, berbicara kepadanya jika itu menyangkut halnya yang penting. Hakyeon cenderung mendiamkan dirinya jika berada di dekat Taekwoon tanpa berusaha menganggunya atau bahkan memeluknya. Taekwoon merasa sesuatu telah hilang dari tempatnya dan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Namun, Taekwoon tidak memperdulikannya karena dia merasa kalau Hakyeon akan kembali seperti semula beberapa jam lagi atau mungkin besok. Akankah predeksinya benar?.

~I Hate U!~

Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam, hari berganti hari dan minggu pun berganti minggu. Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Hakyeon tidak lagi menganggu leo dan sejak saat itu juga keanehan tercium oleh para member setelah hari ke tiga mereka tidak melihat Hakyeon menganggu atau bahkan berusaha memeluk Taekwoon lagi dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di dorm VIXX! Ada apa sebenarnya terjadi permisa?." Tanya Ken dengan pisang sebagai mic-nya di depan Wonshik yang membuat tangannya sebagai kamera.

"Mari kita tanyakan Hongbin dan Hyuk yang berada di bawah saya saat ini sedang duduk di lantai." Ucapnya lagi.

"Haah... Hyung.. Bisa tidak kalian serius? Ini masalahnya serius tahu!." Ucap Hyuk dan hanya di sambut senyuman berdimple manis oleh Hongbin.

"Okay, okay. Maafkan hyung Hyukkie. Baiklah, ayo kita membahasnya. Bagaimana menurutmu shikkie?." Ucap Jaehwan setelah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai di depan Hongbin dan Wonshik duduk di depan Sanghyuk.

"Ini terasa aneh hyung. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini." Jawab Wonshik di anggukin oleh Hyuk.

"Apakah mereka bertengkar?, tapi, biasanya kan hanya satu hari saja mereka bertengkar setelahnya mereka akan berbaikkan lagi." Ucap Hongbin nambahkan

"Ini aneh!, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kita tidak ada di dorm hyung." Ucap Hyuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, hyukkie. Hyung setuju denganmu." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Dan pelakunya tentu saja.." Ucap Wonshik mengantungkan kalimatnya dan di anggukan oleh ke tiga-nya.

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.." Ucap Hongbin.

Ke empatnya menetapkan kecurigaan mereka kepada satu orang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar membaringkan tubuhnya di dalam tempat nyamannya, Jung Taekwoon.

~I Hate U!~

Taekwoon, mengutuki ke empat membernya. Sudah tahu dia paling tidak bisa membuka percakapan duluan malah di suruh berbicara dengan Hakyeon yang sedang mendiamkan dirinya sendiri di sana. Membaca buku atau bahkan memainkan handphonenya asal tidak menganggu Taekwoon, itu maksud Hakyeon. Dia baikkan? Namun, sayangnya Taekwoon tidak suka Hakyeon yang pendiam karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan Hakyeon yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Dan sudah 2 minggu ini pula dia merasa dunianya kacau balau kayak kapal pecah di terjang angin badai dan di hantam air laut yang sangat besar. Taekwoon merasa hari-harinya menjadi seperti itu sekarang semenjak Hakyeon tidak lagi, menganggu dirinya.

Dia paling tidak suka kalau di abaikan seperti ini, padahal sudah 2 jam terakhir dirinya berusaha mengajak Hakyeon berbicara namun, Hakyeon selalu menghindarinya dan setiap ngangguan pasti muncul di saat dirinya ingin berbicara dengan Hakyeon. OMG! Dia sangat membenci keadaan ini.

2 jam lagi mereka pulang ke dorm dan itu masih lama sekali!. Taekwoon membenci hari ini. Sangat.

~I Hate U~

Tak terasa sebenarnya kalau 2 jam yang di rutuki Taekwoon ternyata berjalan cepat seakan waktu berpihak padanya. Dia sedikit merasa senang, karena akhirnya nanti dia bisa mengajak Hakyeon berbicara empat mata dengannya. Yosh! Semoga berhasil Leo yah!.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil van mereka, seperti biasanya Taekwoon duduk paling ujung di belakang pengemudi dengan handset terpasang rapi di teliganya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Bosan memandangi jalanan Taekwoon memutar kepalanya menatap Hakyeon yang tertidur di kursi depan di samping kemudi -tempat Hakyeon biasa duduk- dengan kepala yang menyentuh kaca mobil tersebut, pasti rasanya tidak enak sekali kan?. Mungkin nanti lehernya akan sakit karena terlalu lama seperti itu. Harusnya Hakyeon itu bersandar di ba...

'Tunggu! Haish... Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?.' Batinnya kesal sendiri. Kembali menatap keluar tanpa di sadarinya rona merah terpasang manis d pipinya.

Jaehwan yang tidak sengaja melihat Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya setelah menatap Hakyeon sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya mengembangkan senyumannya. Sepertinya dia mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi di antara ke dua hyung tertua mereka. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau sedikit memanasi ke dua hyung mereka ini, aku akan mengajak mereka juga. Pikirnya senang membuat sebuah cengiran yang sangat aneh untuk di lihat oleh 2 dongsaeng di belakangnya. Kenapa 2? Karena seorang Wonshik sudah menjelajahi dunia mimpinya. Dan Taekwoon yang menatapnya aneh setelah mendengar cengiran Jaehwan.

~I Hate U!~

At Dorm,

Tak terasa setengah jam sudah berjalan. Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Taekwoon, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk, duduk membentuk lingkaran di ruangan keluarga. Mereka di sana duduk dalam diam menanti botol yang berputar untuk berhenti. Di dalam hati ke empat orang di sana, mereka berharap botol itu berhenti di antara ke dua orang di samping mereka tersebut. Yah, mereka bermain T.O.D. Kalian pasti tahu permainan itu.

"YEAY! Hakyeon Hyung! Giliranmu!." Seru mereka saat botol itu berhenti ke arah Hakyeon.

"Truth or Dare?." Tanya Jaehwan yang sudah banyak bekas bedak di pipi dan bajunya.

"Truth." Jawab Hakyeon, mendengarnya ke empat dongsaengnya senang bukan main di dalam hati mereka. Ngak mungkin kan mereka memperlihatkan di depan ke dua hyung mereka itu. Bisa-bisa mereka mati di tangan singa ganas di sana.

"Oohh... Apakah hyung mempunyai seseorang yang hyung sukai?." Tanya Hongbin dan mereka menantikan jawabannya begitu pula dengan Taekwoon yang sedikit tertarik dengan pertanyaannya Hongbin pada Hakyeon.

Pertanyaan Hongbin sontak membuat pipinya merona merah. Hakyeon mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas untuknya itu.

"Ada." Jawab Hakyeon singkat

"Siapa dia?." Tanya Sanghyuk semangat banget rasanya jika menyangkut hyung tertua-nya itu. Sepertinya Taekwoon juga.

"Aish, haruskah ku katakan pada kalian?." Tanya Hakyeon menutupi wajahnya.

"Ae, ae, baiklah, hyung ngak usah di jawab." Ucap Jaehwan

Sementara itu Wonshik memperhatikan perubahan wajah Taekwoon yang terlihat kecewa saat Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sanghyuk. Ada rasa bingung sebenarnya di kepala Wonshik, tapi, nanti saja dia tanyakan pada hyung ke tiga-nya itu.

"Ayo, putar hyung." Ucap Jaehwan meminta Hakyeon memutar botolnya dan Hakyeon menurutinya.

Botol kembali berputar dan mereka memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hingga botol itu berhenti tepat pada orang yang mereka nantikan.

"Yeay! Leo hyung! Giliranmu." Seru mereka kecuali Hakyeon.

"Truth or Dare hyung?." Tanya Sanghyuk

"Truth." Jawab Taekwoon. mendengarnya di dalam hati (lagi) mereka bersorak riah, dan memasang smrik mereka dalam hati.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang tentang Hakyeon hyung." Ucap Jaehwan dan membuat mereka menantikan dengan seksama apa yang akan di jawab Taekwoon. Sedangkan Hakyeon yang sudah mengetahui pasti apa jawabannya memilih diam.

"...aku..."

Hakyeon meremas celana yang di pakainya. Menanti jawaban yang di keluarkan Taekwoon.

"...membencinya..."

Cyutt

'Sudah cukup!' batinnya sakit.

SRAK

Tap Tap Tap Tap

BRAK!

Mereka yang kaget saat Hakyeon tiba-tiba berdiri menatap pintu yang malang itu dengan kasihan karena di banting oleh Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon hyung kenapa?." Tanya Sanghyuk kemudian berdiri bermaksud mengejar Hakyeon hyungnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Taekwoon dan menghilang dari sana dengan sekejap tanpa menunggu jawaban Sanghyuk. Mereka bertambah bingung sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya suara keluhan yang membuat makin penasaran terjawabkan.

"AAAHHH... Ottokheee... Bagaimana ini?." Ucap Jaehwan merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Mengulingkan tubuhnya ke sana ke mari.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Jae hyung?." Tanya Hongbin mendengar keluhan Jaehwan setelah ke dua hyung tertua mereka pergi.

"Sebenarnya..."

~I Hate U!~

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Saat ini Hakyeon berjalan ke mana saja tanpa ingin melihat wajah seseorang yang mengejarnya di belakangnya.

"Hakyeon..." Panggil Taekwoon mengejar langkah Hakyeon namun, Hakyeon tidak memperdulikan Taekwoon.

Dia terus berjalan ke manapun sampai Taekwoon menyerah dan kembali ke dorm sendirian.

Dia sakit hati dengan ucapan Taekwoon untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan jawaban itu sudah semakin membuat hatinya sakit bukan main. Rasa sayang yang di milikinya untuk Taekwoon entah kenapa menguap hilang ke mana. Dia tidak tahu, rasa sayangnya pada Taekwoon melebihi rasa sayangnya untuk yang lainnya. Dan juga dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat hatinya sakit seperti ini. Mendengar kata 'benci' dari orang yang kita sayangi satu kali sih, rasanya ngak apa-apa jika satu kali karena dia dapat mengerti tapi, ini dua kali. Dan hatinya sangat sakit lebih sakit dari pada pedang maupun bambu runcing menusuk jantungnya. Dia jadi membencinya juga kan jadinya.

"Hakyeon..." Panggil Taekwoon lagi terus mengikuti Hakyeon, lagi Hakyeon tidak mengubris panggilan Taekwoon. Hingga mereka memasuki jalanan yang terasa sepi dengan udara yang semakin dingin.

Taekwoon tidak suka di abaikan, ingat?. Dan dengan terpaksa dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menyambet tangan Hakyeon menariknya memasuki gang sempit.

"YAK!. Lepaskan tanganku!." Teriak Hakyeon

Bugh

"Awwhh." Rintihnya sakit saat Taekwoon menyudutkannya ke dinding. Tangan Taekwoon memenjarakannya dan menatap Hakyeon tajam. Sedangkan Hakyeon yang tadinya merintih kesakitan punggungnya kini ketakutan dengan tatapan Taekwoon yang sarat akan ancaman untuknya. Hingga mata mereka bertemu, Hakyeon merasa jantungnya akan copot saat itu juga termaksud Taekwoon. Dia merasakannya juga. Perasaan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Apa?." Tanya Hakyeon membuka suara duluan.

"Kau salah paham dan kau belum selesai mendengarnya." Ucap Taekwoon panjang.

"Salah pama? apanya yang salah paham? Kata-katamu itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Taekwoon.

"Kau belum mengerti. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Tidak usah susah. Aku sudah mengerti dan tolong pindah dari de-." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Kau belum mengerti dan aku tidak bergeser sedikitpun sampai kau mendengarnya dengan teliga mu sendiri." Ucap Taekwoon semakin panjang.

"aku membencimu.."

"Cukup!. Tolong Pin-"

"Dan juga mencintaimu, Yeonnie."

"Eh?." Hakyeon yang kaget langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taekwoon. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Mereka masih terdiam dengan posisi itu, hingga Taekwoon mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri.

Cup

Hakyeon yang masih kaget kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya oleh sepasang bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih belum percaya namun, debaran di jantungnya semakin mengila kala menerima ciuman dari Taekwoon

"Eummpp.." Leguh Hakyeon saat lidah Taekwoon memasuki mulutnya menjelajahi setiap inchi di dalamnya. Tangan Hakyeon meremas baju yantg di pakai Taekwoon.

Cup

Hingga ciuman itu berhenti. Nafas ke duanya terengah-rengah. Taekwoon membawa kepala mereka untuk bersentuhan.

"Saranghae." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Na ddo saranghae." Balas Hakyeon

~I Hate U! And Also I love U! End~

Bhaks! Apaan ini?. Kkkk... Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri anda membaca ff Key ini.

Ini ff yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepaka Key...

Jangan lupa Review Ne! Gamshahamnida Yeoreobeun... Saranghae! (Love Sign)

~Key~ 


End file.
